Hiei vs the Refrigerator Door
by Nikko13
Summary: How far will Hiei go for that sweet, sweet snow?
1. In the begining there was an evil door

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Me: Me luv sweet snow! Sugar! YAY! Oh, sorry. On to the story!  
  
Hiei vs. the Refrigerator Door  
  
It was a normal day at the Uramashi residence. Atsuka was asleep in drunken stupidor, as always, and Yuske was playing a video game on his beloved new game cube. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oi! Come in!" Yuske shouted not wanting to part with his game and get up and open the door. "Hn. Baka. Hand over the sweet snow!" "Oh, hi Hiei. Kurama out of ice cream again?" "Yes. And he refuses to buy more just because it is my twelfth carton this week. He says it costs too much. I just said 'Hn. Go rob a bank. That's what you use to do.' He got mad and said I would have to pay for it myself. That baka kitsune." "Whatever. It's in the fridge." Hiei walked to the kitchen to what he assumed was the 'fridge'. He could smell the sweet scent of sweet snow. His sweet snow. He placed his hand on the handle and pulled. It would not come open. He pulled with all his might. It would not open. Infuriated, he started hacking the door into ity- bity pieces with his katana. But it would not open. He tried glaring at it using his death glare. But alas, it would not open. By now, Atsuka was awake and calmly eating a bag of popcorn while watching Hiei's struggle with the refrigerator door. "Ya know, you could just open it the normal way," she said as Hiei unleashed his black dragon technique on the door. Need I repeat: It would not open.  
  
Will Hiei ever get his sweet snow? Will he be forced to buy his own? Find out next time on Hiei vs. the Refrigerator!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Hehe! I'm gonna make you wait! I demand five reveiws before updating! Even If it means I never update! Ha! 


	2. When the door opened, and what became of...

Disclaimer: Not again! Look, I'd be willing to bet you money that no one here owns YYH. And I don't ether!  
  
Me: I'm loved! You don't know how happy I am! *Gets big teary eyes* I'm so happy!  
  
Hiei: Shut it, niegen.  
  
Me: Ahh! How did you get here?  
  
Hiei: I walked.  
  
Me: Smarty pants.  
  
Hiei: Just type the story.  
  
Me: Ok, Ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours have past since we last left off, and not much has changed. Kuwabara came to try and defeat Yuske at video games, but so far is failing miserably. Atsuka is asleep yet again. And Hiei is now banging his head against the refrigerator in a feeble attempt to open it. Need I repeat, the stupid thing would not open.  
  
After loseing his thirty-eighth game against Yuske, Kuwabara decided to get a soda. "Man, what's wrong with you?" he asked Hiei, who now had a large bruise on his forehead. "I can't open the dam door!" Hiei swore. "Whatever," Kuwabara said as he opened the door and calmly got a soda. Hiei stared wide-eyed at the refrigerator. The thing that had been driving him insane for hours had been solved by an idiot like Kuwabara. "NOOOOOO!!!" he shrieked as the door slammed shut.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Yuske asked as Kuwabara entered the room. "I dunno," he replied, settling down to another fruitless attempt to beat Yuske. Loud banging noises came from the kitchen, but the boys paid no notice. Hiei was now throwing anything and everything he could get his hands own at the refrigerator door. Do I really need to repeat? It would not open.  
  
Several minutes, and a few hundred dollars in property damage later. "STUPID DOOR!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs. Finally, he lunged for the TV and tossed it at the offending door. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the boys screamed in unison. "The evil door will not open! It's keeping me from my sweet snow!" He said, pointing dramatically at the accused door.  
  
"Why don't you just open it?" stated Yuske, as if it were the obvious thing to do. "But it won't open!" wailed Hiei. "Here," Yuske sighed in annoyance as he got up and opened the door. The door open flawlessly, as if on well oiled hinges. "There, you happy?" Yuske said. No reply came, for Hiei was now gazing longingly at a certain something on the second self. Sweet Snow.  
  
"Aiieee!" Hiei shrieked as he lunged for the container. He pried off the lid and look expectantly inside. Empty.  
  
If you were walking about a block away from the Uramashi residence, you would have heard a sound that shattered the calm silence off a warm summer's night. That sound was a no. Like this: "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Aren't I just evil? ^-^  
  
Hiei: *whimpering* My sweet snow. How could you?  
  
Me: Very easily. Now listen! This story isn't over! I'd better see six new reviews on my desk pronto!  
  
Hiei: She's just saying that because she hasn't written it yet. 


	3. Who stole the sweet snow? And asking for...

Me: I'm now on a strike against disclaimers! Down with the disclaimers!  
  
Hiei: So now I have to do it for her. This baka doesn't own YYH. In fact- *glances at a list of figures and other junk* - she only has $3.56 to her name.  
  
Me: Oooo. My interest has gone up!  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Me: Now onto the show!  
  
Rubber Ducky: What about me?  
  
Me: Ahhh! Run away! Ahhh! *tries to run away, but runs into wall* Owie..  
  
Hiei: Hn. Just start already.  
  
(Just some notes talking: If you have not noticed, she does not like Kuwabara.) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hiei's wailing and screaming had finally stopped, he demanded to know where is sweet snow had gone. "URIMASHI!" he screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SWEET SNOW?!" He swung Yuske around by his shirt collar a bit before he calmed down enough to listen. "It wasn't my idea! It was Kuwabara's!" With that, Hiei let go of Yuske and ran over to strangle Kuwabara.  
  
Little did they know, the true villain was lurking outside the window. "Hehe," the villain snickered to himself, "Those fools won't know what hit them once I'm done." Just then the window slid open and Yuske exclaimed, "Hey Kurama, what are you doing out there?" "Um, ah, looking at these beautiful roses!" Kurama lied. "Whatever," said Yuske, who was use to Kurama's strange behavior towards plant life. Kurama entered the house and joined the others, Kuwabara being out cold from lack of oxygen. "So what do you guys want to do?" asked Yuske with a bored demeanor. Kurama, who was now trying to find an escape route without arousing anyone's attention, gave no reply. Hiei, who was gazing longingly at the empty ice cream container, said "Hn".  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Help! I don't know what else to write! Help me!  
  
Hiei: Baka!  
  
Me: And make sure it embarrasses Hiei!  
  
Hiei: No! Just review and save me from this baka! 


	4. The Grand Fanally

Me: Hehe.  
  
Hiei: Oh no, the baka is plotting something.  
  
Me: Hehe.  
  
Hiei: She's plotting to rub her hands together.  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Hiei: Make me!  
  
*Nikko and Hiei get into a fight too violent for the story rating, so we cannot show, I mean type, it. So ha.*  
  
Kurama: .. I'm an evil villain..  
  
Yuske: It was bound to happen.  
  
Kurama: ..Me. evil..  
  
Yuske: Okay.. Looks like I have to do all the work. Okay! Listen up! As previously stated, Nikko owns nothing, so any stupid lawyers who were planing on suing her get out now!  
  
*Half the readers leave*  
  
Yuske: Wait I didn't mean it! Nikko's gonna kill me for scaring off the reviewers! Come baccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the sudden the ceiling caved in dumping a large number of chocolate ice cream cartons on Hiei's head. "SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs. "I knew I shouldn't have hidden it there," muttered Kurama to himself. To make a long story short, Hiei ate all the sweet snow and made himself violently sick. They never figured out the Kurama was the one who stole the snow. And Yuske still always beats Kuwabara at video games. And they lived happily ever after.. or did they? 


End file.
